The present invention relates to therapy tables and pertains particularly to an adjustable head support attachment.
Therapy tables are widely used by many physicians, and particularly by chiropractors. Many types of such tables exist, including those with adjustable head and leg supports. Adjustable tables are frequently desirable in order to adjust the level of the position of a patient's head, legs or the like relative to the rest of his or her body.
Existing adjustable therapy tables have a number of drawbacks. The chief drawback of existing adjustable tables is the complexity and cost of the adjustable support portion of the table.
Many of the existing tables that are in use today are of the non-adjustable type. It is, therefore, desirable that an adjustable attachment be available for existing non-adjustable tables.